Percy Jackson and the Nordic Gods
by rodderodd
Summary: After winning the war against Gaea Percy and the others are finally relaxing. But when they start dreaming about strange things everyone starts to think the peace won't last. What is the new threat? The answer is very shocking. My first fanfic so please tell me if it is good or not! English isn't my native language so it might have some grammar that isn't right :)
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

I lay on the beach leaning against Percy's chest. It was a wonderful morning, with a small breeze rolling over Camp Half Blood. Percy was occupied playing with my hair, which kind of got me out of focus, cause I was reading an architecture book which was really interesting. All I really wanted was to turn my face and kiss him, but I resisted the temptation. We had got up earlier just so we could sit on the beach and cuddle with each other.

It had gone 2 months since we defeated Gaea. The camp had slowly made progress with building up the damaged buildings, which was me and my siblings work, the children of goddess Athena. Since the war with Gaea had ended it had been extremely calm. No monsters for weeks, except for two empousais which the children of Apollon scared away with a ton of arrows. It was kind of weird to not fight any monsters when it was the thing we demigods did most of our time. But it was nice to not need to fight all the time.

Now all I could think about was to be with Percy. When we didn't do our daily routines we hang out. We often walked at the beach and talked. Mostly our thoughts would go to Leo, discussing if he was alive or not. We had hopes for him, I mean, he has the ability to control fire. Isn't he supposed to survive an explosion then? But as more time flew away the smaller our hopes became. If he came back he was going to be the hero of the camp. He had sacrificed himself just to defeat Gaea, which was in my opinion the most heroic thing I have ever seen.

"What are you gonna do today?" Percy asked while playing with one of my blonde locks. I closed my book and took his free hand in mine.

"Some sword training I think, then I must continue working on the blueprints for the camp." I answered and stroke the back of his hand with my thumbs. "There is not much left, but so much that I would like to improve."

"Like what?" he asked and smiled that heart melting smile that always got me.

"When did they paint the Big House last time? And the porch looks like it will fall apart when Chiron is walking on it!"

Percy laughed and I could feel my body soften when I heard the sound of the laugh. He kissed my right cheek and putted his arms around me.

"You and your ideas Wise Girl, I love them."

I couldn't resist the temptation anymore. I turned my body in his grip and kissed him. His lips tasted sea and salt, or more like home and safety for me. I could have stayed that way forever, his lips against mine, but we got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Guys, get a room or something! Not even the ocean can cool you down."

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter which is the roman version of Zeus, was walking in our direction. He smiled a crooked smile that made the scar on his lip stretch. I and Percy sat up to the position we were in before, me resting my head on his chest while he had his arms around me.

"What are you doing up so early?" Percy asked.

"Couldn't sleep, so went for a walk to clear my mind."

"Having nightmares?" I wondered. It wasn't a secret that demigods had nightmares, but it wasn't often you heard Jason having nightmares.

"No, but I just can't stop thinking about Leo." He admitted. Since Leo sacrificed himself Jason had acted really strangely. Piper, his girlfriend and my best friend, was worrying so much about him that even I was concerned. Because of what the great prophecy said: _To storm or fire the world must fall_, Jason thought the war could have ended differently. Jason was storm and Leo fire, and it was Leo that defeated Gaea, which means fire was the victorius. Jason thinks that he too could have done something, just so that Leo wouldn't have died, so he is blaming himself.

"Seriously Jason, it wasn't your fault. You can't change a prophecy." Percy said as comfort.

"I know, but I feel bad for not helping him more than I did."

I felt sorry for Jason, cause I kind of understood what he meant. The only problem was that I didn't know what to say. There was nothing that could help him, other than time or that Leo magically would appear from nowhere.

"I'll go and check Piper, she should be awake now. See you at breakfast." He said with his hands I his pockets while walking in the direction were the cabins where. We watched as our friend walked away, leaving only sorrow behind.


	2. Author's note 1

Hello readers!

I just wanted to add that I don't own the characters from the books of Percy Jackson, it's Rick Riordan's work.

I too wanted to add that I might have some long pauses between every chapter because of school, but I'm gonna try the best I can!


	3. Chapter 2

**Percy**

For breakfast I ate my usual blue pancakes with a glass of milk. When I sacrificed some to my dad at the fire I prayed for him to help Jason with his depression, cause it was making me depressed to. While I where at it I prayed for Leo to. I missed him, much. It was now afterwards, when you didn't hear one of his bad jokes, that you really missed him. I shook off the bad thoughts and went back to my table, where I sat alone since I'm the only kid of Poseidon, the god of the sea.

I ate my pancakes as fast as I could, cause I had to go and prepare for my sword fighting lesson. Because of that I was the best sword fighter at camp I had lessons for the others, but I sometimes had Clarrise La Rue with me, a mean kid from the Ares cabin. After the war with Gaea she looked at me with more respect, but we were still not "friends". I still felt like I sometimes wanted to spray some toilet water in her face when she called me "kelp face", cause I promise, I've done it before.

When I started to walk toward the Arena Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"What are you gonna do at your free time?" she asked while she lay her arms around my neck.

"I dunno, you seem like you have an idea?" I answered and smiled.

"I just want to see you before I start to fix the blueprints. Meet at your cabin when free times starts?"

"Sounds like a good plan." I said and gave her a hug. She smiled and started to turn around, but I held her hand in mine.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?"

"I love you Wise Girl." I said and dragged her close to me and lay my arms around her.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." She said and I saw how her cheeks started to blush. I pressed my lips against hers. I wanted to be alone with her, but there wasn't really any time for that right now, we had both work to do.

After the kiss I jogged down to the Arena and prepared some exercises. But first I gave Mrs. O'Leary, a big sweet hellhound, some food. She was one of my most trustworthy friends. I patted her till the other campers came.

_**This chapter ended really bad which I'm not really proud of, but I hope you like it anyways! Hope you'll have a scary Halloween (hehe) ;)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Jason**

I sat in one of the armchairs in the Big House with Chiron in front of me. Chiron is a centaur, a man that has a horse body from the waist down. But for him to fit in the house he was sitting in a magical wheelchair which made whole his horse body disappear.

"Jason, you have to get over it."

"I just can't, you know that." I answered for the millionth time. What I said was true, I couldn't. The moment when Leo exploded was stuck in my mind and I couldn't do anything about it.

"There is help for your problem, you know that." Chiron said while taking a sip of his tea. Me to had a cup of tea, but I only played with it.

"Like what?" I asked, getting more frustrated that people couldn't leave me alone.

"We can ask Clovis to take away the memory of the explosion." Chiron gave as an option. Clovis was son of the minor god Hypnos, god of sleep. They could take away memory, but it wasn't any tempting.

"No way, no memory loss again. I'm over that part."

Hera had once taken away my memory and swapped me with Percy, which was a very confusing part of my life.

"We might have to do it if you don't get over it Jason."

I just sat there, holding the tea cup so hard I burned in my hands. I had to calm down, I felt how it started to tingle around me like electric shocks. The worst part is that it is electric shocks. Small lightning bolts dancing around me. I took a deep breath and tried to soften.

"I kind of don't want to get help Chiron. I have been thinking for a while." I admitted.

"Tell me" Chiron pleaded. He was so nice to everyone, and now he had to sit with a kid that couldn't get over a thing that happens almost every day. Demigods die all the time, but I guess I'm really stubborn.

"I have been thinking of returning to New Rome for a while."

Chiron didn't say anything for a while. He just studied me, tried to think out a plan. Chiron was starting to get grayer hair. He was old, really old, like thousands of years old, but I could be wrong. The only thing that was strange was that he was immortal, so his hair shouldn't get grayer.

"You do what's best for you, just do something so you forget." He finally said and started to move to the porch. I got out of the house and looked over the camp. Annabeth and her siblings really did a good job building it up again. It looked more modern, but still like a real Greek camp. If I were going away I would miss this place.

"Does Piper know?" Chiron asked. I looked at him. He was so intelligent, I just saw it by looking in his eyes that had collected years of information and other incredible things.

"I kind of have given her some hints." I admitted and leant against the railing.

"Does anyone know?" he then asked. I shook my head and looked down at my feet. Maybe I didn't plan this so much as I thought.

"You should tell your friends today, maybe you can leave tomorrow."

"I need to inform New Rome of my return. Maybe discuss with Piper…" I started, but got interrupted.

"No, gather your friends and tell them now, they'll understand later."

I nodded and got a younger campers attention and said to him to go and get Piper, Percy and the others. For that I gave him some golden drachmas. When he ran away Chiron offered me to use his Iris Message fountain so I could inform New Rome. I took a golden drachma and flicked it into the fountain, then I said where to call. To the last part to who I was calling to.

"Show me Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano."

_**Right now I just want to build up the whole story, so be patient, it will happen some things soon. I don't know if you've realized it but the time is moving really slowly, so I thought of maybe rush it up a little. What you guys think about that? And do you want to follow Percy and Annabeth more or have like a view from everyone? Tell me what you think, I really welcome your opinions! :D**_

_**And I thought of starting to put up two chapters each time, maybe not if I have a lot of homework to do, but I'm thinking of trying it at least! :3**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Piper**

I was just about to shoot an arrow in one of the training dolls when a younger kid from the Dionysus cabin poked my shoulder. Somehow he managed to scare me, so the arrow missed the target and flew far into the woods.

"What was that for?" I asked trying to contain my anger toward the kid. If I would have used my charmspeak he probably would be traumatized now.

"Jason wants to talk to you and the others up in the Big House." He just said, maybe a little scared cause he twitched when I started to move up to the house.

When I entered the house three people already sat around the table; Chiron, Jason and Nico. Chiron nodded politely to me as a greeting, Nico raised his hand, which I just recently had got used to and Jason smiled a beautiful smile. But something was wrong, cause the smile faded just as fast as it had come on his lips. I was so worried about him and now he had called everyone for a meeting. What was it about? I just wanted everything to get better for him, cause it hurt me to see him so sad.

I walked up to him and kissed him gently on his lips and I felt a little sparkle go through my body. Yeah, he was the son of Jupiter (or Zeus) so a little sparkle wasn't something odd.

"What is all this about?" I asked and looked him in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were drenched with sorrow. He was so different.

"Piper, just sit down, you'll see soon." He just said and hugged me. I felt how my body tingled when our bodies met. He must have been really nervous, cause I normally didn't feel the electricity that much.

I released myself from him when we heard the rest of our friends come up the porch and into the room. Percy and Annabeth came in, laughing and holding hands. Then I remembered that Frank and Hazel where in New Rome, so everyone where gathered. I sat down in one of the wooden chairs and watched as Jason was preparing for his speech.

"So Jason, tell us." Chiron started. It was obvious that Jason and Chiron had talked before all this, which made me a little nervous.

"Okay guys, you know I have been… a little different… since Leo…" he started, but stopped when he said Leo. I just wanted to run up to him again and hug him hard, that poor boy.

"Anyways I might have a solution to my problem, and that is to return to New Rome for a while."

I just sat there and took in what he just said. It wasn't a surprise actually, but it just hurt me when he said it. I looked down at my hands, they were trembling.

"I have to go there anyways, I promised to build shrines for the minor gods and goddesses. So I guess I'll just start my trip earlier than expected."

I looked up at him again, he was looking at me just like he was talking only to me. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he had to.

"So when do you leave man?" Percy asked, now not laughing as much as before. He actually looked a little sad. Percy and Jason were best buddies, of course he was sad.

"Tomorrow. I already informed Reyna."

Why so soon? I avoided Jason eyes, I just couldn't watch them. For how long would he be gone? I didn't dare to ask.

"I just wanted you guys to know. I hurts to leave, but I have to, and I will return as soon as the shrines in New Rome are finished, maybe even sooner." He said and took a deep breath. "You can go back to your activities now."

I just sat in my chair, taking in the information. Nico left, but Percy and Annabeth said something to Jason, like 'See you later' or something and hugged him, then left. Jason turned to me. I took a deep breath and stood up from the chair.

"Come Piper, let's go for a walk." He said. He offered me his hand and I took it in mine. We walked out of the Big House, hand in hand, and watched the other campers do their routines.

"I won't stay for too long in New Rome, cause I need Annabeth's help with the shrines blueprints." He told me, trying to comfort me. I should be the one that comforts him, telling him to go. But I was so selfish, I didn't want him to leave.

"It's okay Jason, just go." I lied, avoiding his eyes.

"No Piper, I see on you that it isn't okay." He replied and grabbed both my hands, making us have eye contact. I hugged him, hard. His body was warm and I wanted to feel the warmth forever.

"Jason, do what's best for you, then return to me, okay?" I said after a while. He just nodded and kissed my forehead. I said to him that I needed to go and practice my archery, which was a lie too.

_**I'm on such a good mood so I decided to put up one more chapter for today! :D like I said before, it's gonna be really slow in the beginning, but when sh*t goes down… well we'll see what happens ;)**_

_**aaa yeah and another thingi! I actually have been writing the story for a while, so i have like 13 chapters that i can post already, but i think it's good to have some patience. but like i said in the previous chapter ending i think of putting up two chapters a day, just for you guys :D**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Piper**

I just walked up to the hill where me and Annabeth had sat the first day at camp. It felt like just a couple of weeks ago, but it were ages ago. When I reached the top of the hill I sat down and looked over the camp. I thought about everything me and Jason had done since we'd come here, and I actually smiled a little. The times at Argo II had been amazing if you took away all the war things. While we actually had relaxed we were having so much fun.

"How you feeling Piper?"

In front of me Annabeth walked up the hill in my direction. She looked relaxed, which made me happy.

"If I'm gonna be honest, I don't really know…" I admitted. She sat down next to me and watched over the valley. Me and Annabeth were really close friends, and it felt good. I wouldn't like to know how it felt like to have her as an enemy…

"In my opinion I think it's best for him to get away. Clear his head for a while." Annabeth said. I always listened to her, I mean, she is the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

"I know, I just want him to be okay. But I don't want him to leave." I replied and sighed while I started playing with the grass.

"I know the feeling, thrust me." Annabeth said and sighed she to. I admired her so much. When I came to camp Annabeth was searching after Percy when he had disappeared in nowhere. I remembered how she'd told and shown me all the stuff you can do at camp and how heartbroken she'd sounded. When she after the tour told me of Percy's disappearance and how Jason was supposed to be the answer; the guy without a shoe, I'd felt sorry for her. Now she sat at my side, at the same hill we sat on in the beginning, and tried to comfort me just cause my boyfriend was going away somewhere.

"Annabeth, do you remember the last time we were sitting here talking?" I asked and smiled a bit. Annabeth sighed, but it wasn't a sad sigh, more like 'glad it's over' sigh.

"Yeah, I was so stressed and angry at that point." She said and laughed. I laughed to, just at the memory, glad it was over.

"This is like our talking-seriously-about-our-boyfriends-hill." I joked and we both laughed. It was nice hanging out with Annabeth sometimes. We were quiet for a while, but Annabeth broke the silence.

"You should tell Jason what you really feel about him leaving so soon."

I thought about it and it was actually a good idea, I shouldn't lie to him more than I've done today already.

"It's just… I don't want him to get sadder just because I'm selfish and want him to stay. I knew he was gonna go to New Rome, but it was planned to happen first in like two weeks." I said, a little sadder again. Annabeth patted me on the back, trying her best to help me.

"Do what feels right for you, cause Jason I doing what feels right for him and I think it is what you guys should do right now." She finally said as an ending tip.


	7. Chapter 6

**Jason**

I really don't know what the others thought about my decision, except for Piper. I was worrying about her to, I didn't want to leave her. She was the one that made me somehow happy these days. Yeah, Percy and the others too, but when me and Piper were alone I could relax for real.

When I called Reyna trough the Iris Message she'd been in middle of a conversation with Frank. They both had been really confused for a second, but then smiled like idiots and shouted my name. Last time we had talked it was the end of the war and we had celebrated our victory. When I told them of my return I saw the happiness in their eyes, which made me really happy. It made me more certain that I had to leave and be with my other friends to.

I stood in my cabin packing a simple rucksack. I only took with me some extra clothes, a little nectar and ambrosia in case of emergency and a couple of pictures of my friends. I looked through the pictures and smiled, especially at a picture of me and Piper. She was hanging on my back with her arms around my neck. We both looked so happy. The next picture was almost the same, but at this we kissed.

Someone knocked on the door and I turned to see who. Piper stood leant against the door frame watching me.

"What are you looking at?" she asked and came towards me. I showed her the pictures and she smiled.

"This was such a great time. You remember when Percy dragged Annabeth in the water? It was so fun cause Annabeth got so pissed!" I said and we both laughed. For a time I didn't feel sad and it was all because of the girl that stood in front of me. She gave me the pictures back and I putted them in my rucksack.

"For how long are you gonna stay in New Rome?" she then asked and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I don't know. But as I said, not for too long, maybe a month." I said and turned to face her again. She looked down at her feet.

"I just wanted to say that I lied earlier today. I don't want you to leave, I'm not okay with it." She admitted. It wasn't a surprise, but my mood dropped a bit. I didn't like making her sad.

"Come, I'll show you something." I said and reached for her hand. It was soft and it felt naturally to hold it. I dragged her to the ladders that led to the roof of my cabin. When both of us stood at the roof I pointed out a spot on the sky.

"That is the spot where Gaea got exploded by Leo." I told her and she looked at me with a surprised look.

"I have to get away from this place for a while, forget it. I don't want to go under the sky where our best friend sacrificed himself for our survival." I continued. I saw how her eyes started to water and she hugged me.

"I think I understand now." Was the only thing she said. I looked her in the eyes, those beautiful eyes. Then I pressed my lips against hers. We stood there for a while just cuddling with each other. But we got interrupted by a screeching sound. We both looked confused when we heard it, cause it sounded so familiar.

"Isn't that…?" she started, but got interrupted by a big shadow that landed on the grass in front of the Big House. I stood there, paralyzed, about what just happened.

"I think I have to change my plans." I told Piper and we both started to run all we could to the Big House. Cause in front of the Big House stood a golden mechanical dragon and on the back was none other than Leo.

**What about that huh? LEO VALDEZ IS BACK IN BUISNESS! :D sorry… got a little too excited for a moment ;) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Leo**

The flight had taken a couple of days, I think. It was a reliving moment when I landed in front of the Big House with Festus. Campers started to look at us and I climbed down from the dragons back to help Calypso down. She looked impressed when she looked around us at the camp. Campers started to recognize me and they yelled all over the camp that I had returned. But they didn't come closer, they stayed at a 2 meter distance. More and more campers gathered, and soon everyone just stood there, staring at me. Then I heard some familiar voices and I started to smile like an idiot. Rushing out of the crowd Jason and Piper came. They both crashed into me in a big hug and we fell to the ground. Both were crying, yeah even Jason.

"You missed me?" I asked them and they got off the ground and helped me up.

"Man, you don't even need to ask! Where the hell have you been? It has gone over two months!" Jason said, a bit angry, but I heard the happiness in his voice. Two months? Has it gone so fast?

"I made a promise to someone." I said and looked at Calypso. She smiled at the others, that beautiful smile that made my body melt, the problem is that I can't melt.

Out of the crowd two others came, Percy and Annabeth. First they just stood there like the rest, then they got a wide smile on their faces and attacked me.

"I knew it!" Percy triumphed. Then he saw Calypso and his face soften.

"Hi." She said to him.

"Hi". He answered, then Annabeth pinched his arm and looked at him.

"What?" he asked her while massaging his arm. I heard something behind me and turned to see. Chiron came out of his wheelchair to reveal his horse body.

"You, son of Hephaestus, have much to explain, to both me and your friends." He said, his wise eyes looking at me. The he turned to Calypso and smiled.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood Calypso, you must be really confused."

She smiled and took my hand. I felt how my face got redder when I realized how many there was watching us holding hands.

"Leo has tried to explain how the world looks like today. It was a while ago." She admitted. Chiron turned to the rest of the campers.

"Demigods, continue do what you were doing. But you, come inside." He said and pointed at me, Calypso, Annabeth, Percy, Piper and Jason. I smiled at Calypso and she smiled back.

"How do you feel?" I asked and lay my arm around her waist.

"Wonderful" she answered and we walked into the Big House. We sat down and everyone looked at me. I think they thought this was a dream, a good one I hoped. But I was true. Leo Valdez was back in business!

"So Leo, tell us what happened." Chiron demanded.

I told them everything about what I had done with Festus before the fight, that I'd put the vial that could save me in him. I told them about the explosion and how I was determined to get to Ogygia and get Calypso off the island. I also told them about how I could get back to it.

"Wow Leo, we owe you one, you saved the world." Percy said. The rest of them nodded. I didn't know what to say, they practically told me I was a hero, but it wasn't true.

"Guys, I wouldn't have made it without you." I told them and they all smiled. "I'm really hungry, isn't dinner soon? It's tiring to play dead."


	9. Chapter 8

**Percy**

At dinner it was chaos. Everyone wanted to talk with Leo, especially his brothers and sisters. I sat, alone, at my table eating some chicken nuggets and French fries with a Coke. Calypso sat with Chiron and Mr. D and discussed something. It was kind of awkward when I realized it was her. Annabeth hadn't seem to be so happy, but she'd get over it. I was happy that Jason had decided to stay as planed a couple of weeks at the camp, cause now he didn't need to be unhappy anymore. When I sacrificed some food to dad I thanked him for that Leo had come back, now with the love of his life with him. After dinner Chiron called for everybody's attention. He smiled when he told us the news.

"Today happened a thing that surprised me very much. Leo Valdez came home, alive and safe, and brought with him the minor goddess Calypso." He started. Everyone looked at her and I could see how she blushed. "Calypso is now a part of this camp, so make her feel like home. But if we are going back to Leo, because of the bravery move he did we are going to have a big party for him and tomorrow everybody can relax and do whatever they want!"

Everyone cheered and called Leos name. Leo ran to Calypso and took her hand. At my side Annabeth appeared and I putted my arm around her waist.

"Now everything is as it should be." She said while she looked at the two lovebirds. I nodded and looked down at her. She was so beautiful.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked. She nodded and took my hand. We went for the beach as always. First we didn't really say anything, but Annabeth broke the silence.

"Percy… what do you really feel for Calypso?"

I stopped in my steps and looked at Annabeth. I couldn't really read hear face, but she looked concerned, but mostly jealous.

"Annabeth, me and Calypso don't have anything." I told her while I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"You sure? Cause I will kill her if she ever does something suspicious…"

"You know the story behind the island Annabeth?" I asked and sat down with her beside me. She started to play with a lock of her hair.

"Of course I do Seaweed Brain, so what?" she said. Now she was jealous, I could hear it on her voice so clearly.

"Everyone that got there wanted to leave sooner or later, do you know what made me leave?" I asked her, smiling like an idiot.

"No, tell me." Her voice was softer, she probably knew, but I told her anyway.

"You, I wanted home, and my home is where you are Wise Girl."

It started to get darker, but I could see her face redden. She turned her face to mine and kissed me. We laid on the beach and kissed under the moon, it was wonderful. I was so happy, cause this day had been so perfect. Leo was back and everyone was happy, what could destroy it?

_**Well these chapters got up a bit late, but I was on a meeting and had some homework to do. Or yeah, I really don't know what's late for you, but here the clock is 21:17 so… but I hope you like the chapters! Soon it will happen something ;)**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Piper**

Before everyone gathered at the Amphitheater I decided to go and check Leo. He had taken Calypso on a camp tour and I thought of waiting on him outside his cabin. When he and Calypso arrived holding hands I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you finally found someone." I said to him. He grinned and looked at Calypso. They were so cute.

"Yeah, and it wasn't an easy trip if I say so." He answered and kissed Calypso on the forehead. She may be immortal, but she acted just as another girl would do if they got kissed by the one they love.

Leo showed her his cabin while I was sneaking behind, just watching them. After the tour Calypso went to take a shower and left me and Leo alone.

"Where is she going to sleep?" I asked curiously. She was a minor goddess but didn't have a cabin cause she didn't have children.

"Up I the Big House for now, but she might get an own crib sooner or later." He answered while he sat down at his bed. He looked different, I didn't really know what, but he didn't joke as much as before.

"Have you talked with Jason?" I asked.

"Just a little, but all the other campers interrupted us."

"He has been really depressed since you decided to blow Gaea's face off." I told him and sighed.

"Hey, Beauty Queen, is everything okay?" he asked with an unsure voice. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm just really glad you came home, we've missed you." I said and went to hug him. He smiled and returned the hug. Then I started to walk to the Amphitheatre, now with a better mood.


	11. Chapter 10

**Annabeth**

After my and Percy's kissing session down at the beach we went to the Amphitheatre with the rest of the people. I was so happy, so happy I can't even describe it. But when we walked hand in hand to the Amphitheatre everything felt as it should do. The feeling this night was awesome and because of Leo's return everyone sang, even me who hates it. I sat with all my friends around me and we sang and laughed. The fire burned high on the sky and bright yellow.

After the wonderful night Percy got me to my cabin where he said goodnight.

"I love you Wise Girl." He said and I got butterfly in my stomach, as always. He was so handsome with the tousled black hair, green eyes and a beautiful smile on his lips.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." I said and stood on my tiptoes so I could kiss him. Then I went to my cabin and lay down in my bed where I started to look at a couple of blueprints. Some were of the buildings at camp, but Jason had given some others. It was blueprints of shrines, which Jason had promised to build to the other minor gods and goddesses. He'd asked me to look at them and comment if there where anything I would like to change, which I appreciated.

After a while Malcolm, the second in command of the Athena cabin after me, looked at me.

"Annabeth, get some sleep."

I raised my eyebrows at him, then gave up. Malcolm was a smart kid, only a year younger than me.

"Fine." I said and putted the blueprints away and shut my eyes. I was pretty tired, and soon I fell asleep.

This night I had a familiar nightmare, but this time with a little twist. Since Tartarus both Percy and I had nightmares. This was almost the same as always. I stood with Percy next to me, our fingers intertwined. In front of us where the Doors of Death and all the monsters were waiting to get out of Tartarus. Usually the dream would end up with me and Percy fighting for our lives against the monsters, but it didn't happen. Instead a deep voice scared me.

"_Daughter of Athena, all your beloved ones will turn you down, and even with all the knowledge you have you cannot change that. The one you love the most will get the final hit and destroy you."_

All around us the monsters looked at us, but they didn't attack. What is this? Suddenly a deep pain went through my body and I looked at Percy. He was holding Riptide, his sword, but it was now pierced through my body. His eyes were glowing red. I screamed at Percy, asking what he was doing. The pain was unbearable, I didn't understand. The scene shifted and I cried in my dream. The pain subsided, but I could still feel it somehow. In front of me was Olympus. I stood in the throne room with Zeus and Poseidon in front of me.

"Brother, the peace won't last for long. Your powers are starting to get weaker. Something isn't right." Poseidon said to his brother, Zeus. It was the first time I heard Poseidon worrying for his brother. They often fought, but now Zeus looked paler than usual. He had a bronze staff in his hand which he leant against.

"I know, I'm feeling it too. But for now, let's don't get ahead of ourselves.

The dream ended and I felt someone holding me. My cheeks were wet with tears.

"Annabeth, please wake up."

I felt the wonderful scent of sea and salt and knew it was Percy. I first became a bit scared because of the dream I just had, but then I lay my arms around him and just cried. His strong and confident arms held me, it was the only thing I cared about. I looked up at him through my tears and saw how worried he looked. His eyebrows were crooked and his eyes sleepy but big. I realized that my siblings were all looking at me with worrying looks.

"It's okay Annabeth, you're awake now." Percy said comforting me and kissed my forehead. I was shaking really much and was cold. I closed my eyes when I started to get sleepy again, but I heard their conversation.

"I had this strange nightmare, and I woke up knowing something was wrong. I ran here as fast as I could." Percy explained to my siblings.

"What should we do?" It was Philip, one of my younger siblings.

"I'll take her to my cabin. I don't want to lose eyesight of her." Percy said and I felt how he lifted me up in his strong arms. I was still shivering, but knowing Percy was taking care of me made it better. With my head against his shoulder I felt the cold outside.

"Take care of her Jackson." I heard Malcolm whisper to him in the night. Percy didn't answer, just kept walking. I heard his breath and his heartbeat. Then I felt warmth again and Percy lay me down in his bed. I smelled his pillow and felt his sea scent once again. He laid down next to me and dragged me closer to his body with his arms wrapped around me.

"You had a nightmare to?" I asked shakily and sleepy.

"Yeah. We can talk about it in the morning. Sleep if you want to Wise Girl." He said and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." I said and closed my eyes. I felt his breath against my cheek.

"I love you too Wise Girl."

_**Things are happening guys! What do you think will happen? Give me reviews please! :D**_

_**And another thing… next weekend my hockey games start, so I might be a little bad at putting up new chapters… and in two weeks our test weeks start so I will be study a lot = maybe bad updating :/ **_


	12. Chapter 11

**Percy**

I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared of falling asleep. I concentrated on Annabeth's breathing and felt how she slowly stopped to shiver and fell asleep. It had been a strange night which resulted with Annabeth lying next to me in my bed (No, not like that…). It all started when I were having a nightmare. It started just like any of the others I now days had. Me and Annabeth were in Tartarus, fighting against Akhlys, the goddess of misery. I had just started to control the poison with my water powers and was about to kill the goddess. In my usual dreams I never did, Annabeth always stopped me. But in this dream I continued even when Annabeth tried to stop me.

"Please Percy! Stop!" she screamed. I tried, believe me I did, but my mind wouldn't stop controlling the poison. The goddess struggled to survive, but died right in front of me. While this happened I heard a dark voice in the background.

"Ouh, son of Poseidon, soon you won't be able to control your powers. Everyone you care about will flee from you, leaving only empty words behind, leaving you to your own destiny."

After that Annabeth looked at me in terror, I tried to explain to her what happened, but she just ran away from me leaving me alone in Tartarus.

Then I woke up and felt that something was deeply wrong. I had run to the Athena cabin to find her siblings examine her. She was screaming my name and crying while shivering like a leaf in the wind.

Now in the morning, after sleeping for only 4 hours, I watched her sleep in my arms. She looked so peaceful, no trace after the nights incident. I took away a strand of hair from her face and put it behind her ear. She just sighed with relief and crawled closer to me in her sleep.

It was the second time ever we actually slept together. The first time was on the Argo II the day I stepped on the ship. Me and Annabeth had gone down to the stables to be alone and just talk. It ended up with us both lying and cuddling and finally falling asleep. Frank had found us in the morning and said we were in big trouble. It was kind of fun, until Coach Hedge started to talk about flowers and bees, which was very awkward.

I stared up in the roof of my cabin and tried to think what my dream meant. Annabeth must have had something similar. The clock was 8:35 AM and I just lay there and watched as Annabeth slept. I hoped she would wake up soon so we could discuss our dreams.

After about an hour or so Annabeth started to move more, and a couple of minutes later she slowly opened her eyes. First she looked really chocked, then she smiled. I leant closer and kissed her.

"Good morning Wise Girl." I greeted and she blushed.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain." She answered and put her face against my chest. First she didn't say anything, cause I wanted her to start or at least wake up for real first. When she didn't say anything I broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked and looked at her. She was having her head at my chest while she played with my t-shirt. Her mood immediately became sadder and I stroke her back for comfort.

"First it was just like a 'normal' Tartarus dream; us walking through it with the Doors of Death in front of us." She sighed and I grabbed her hand in mine and stroke the back of it with my thumb.

"You remember how it looked like, I don't want to describe it…"

Yes, I remembered it, and it was something I really wanted to forget. All the monsters that where there, waiting to get out through the gates…

"Well, normally in that dream we fight for our lives against the monsters." She said. I could see on her face that she didn't like to think about that place. I was the only one that could understand her.

"But in this dream I heard this dark voice talking to me. First the monsters didn't do anything and then I felt an enormous pain in my side. When I looked to the side you…"

Her voice cracked and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I what, what happened Annabeth?" I asked worriedly.

"You pierced Riptide right through me, and your eyes were glowing red..."

It hurt when she told me this. I had killed her in her dream? No, no way. I would never forgive myself if I did something bad to her. It would tear me apart.

"Percy, it was just a dream… don't think too much about it." She said when she realized I'd got hurt, but I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I… I just… yeah…" I couldn't really say anything. One of my biggest fears was that I someday maybe would injure or hurt my friends, especially Annabeth.

"Okay, but what did this dark voice say to you?" I asked, trying to move on with the story and not sound to irritated.

"Daughter of Athena, all your beloved ones will turn you down, and even with all the knowledge you have you cannot change that. The one you love the most will get the final hit and destroy you."

This made my mood drop even more. Cause it meant that in the dream I was the one that got the final hit and destroyed her, but to my comfort they wasn't always true. But that my dream almost was the same as hers, and that we both were having a twist on our dreams wasn't making me calmer.

Annabeth stroke her thumb over my left eyebrow and I realized how tense I was. But as she touched me it immediately became better.

"Percy, you know dreams really aren't to thrust." She said and looked me in the eyes. Gods… those beautiful, intelligent grey eyes… I could have watched them forever.

"It's just that it kind of… I don't know… our dreams are connected I think." I finally said after a while of thinking and doubting.

"You think? Tell me." She demanded. I told her about my dream, when I was trying to stop myself from killing Akhlys but couldn't. While telling her the story her eyes became more and more concerned. Her eyebrows got crooked when she started to think out a plan, like she always did. I was long done with my story when she finally opened her mouth.

"I think we should tell Chiron, it doesn't feel good. Plus, I actually had an another dream." She finally said.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"From Olympus, I think Zeus is losing his power, even worse, starting to die." She said with sorrow in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Annabeth**

I told my dream about the gods to Percy. Afterwards we were quiet for a time. These dreams were the start of something new, I could just feel it in my whole body. I must admit that I was really worried. Couldn't just me and Percy get some peace? We had fought many fights and we were both really tired of it. What if we were wrapped up in a big prophecy again? I don't know if I could handle all that stress again… It was unusual for demigods to be in many big prophecies, and it would be the third one for both of us if we got another one. I started to drift back in old memories. I remembered all those fights we had won, but nearly got killed from. Like when I took that knife for Percy. It was the first time I really had seen him worried, and as strange as it may sound, it was kind of amusing. Then I remembered how much I had hated him in the beginning.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" I asked him, knowing he would know. He laughed and stroke my back.

"Of course I do, I will never forget the look on your face when you told me I drool in my sleep." He remembered and we both laughed. We had so many memories, many of them good, but many that I just wanted to forget.

"Yeah, I kind of didn't like you then." I said.

"You were sooo jealous." He said and I slapped him across his chest.

"No I wasn't! Please Percy, explain yourself!" I demanded while he was looking at me with one eyebrow arched and that lovely grin.

"You wanted that quest, and you thought you wouldn't get it. So when you saw me you knew I was gonna get it, and because of that you didn't like me." He explained while laughing. My face turned red, cause he was so right.

"You're smarter than you look Seaweed Brain." Was all I could say. He hugged me tighter and I could feel his scent, sea and salt.

"I've heard that a lot you know." He said and kissed me on the forehead. I tilted my head and pressed my lips against his. If there was something I was addicted to, it would be his lips. They tasted sea and salt and I couldn't get enough. After a while of kissing and cuddling I looked at the clock on his night table while he continued kissing my neck, 10:29 PM. I figured that because we had a free day we might as well stay longer in bed, but I soon had to return to my cabin. I looked down at Percy, he looked so handsome with his hair so messed. I stroke his cheek with my hand and he closed his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked out of curiosity. He smiled that troublemaker smile that always got me.

"About our future." He finally said and I could feel myself blush. I too had thought a lot of our future. After the war we decided to go our senior year in high school and then travel to New Rome to attend college. We even had thought of starting a new life together over there, just the two of us. It was a long sighted dream, but hey, you can always hope. But now, after our nightmares, I wasn't so sure we even could go our senior year.

Percy must have seen how my thoughts shifted, cause he sat up against the wall that is against the bed and looked at me with big eyes.

"Now what are _you_ thinking about Wise Girl?" he wondered with a concerned voice.

"I think the gods will have other plans for us right now…" I said and his eyebrows got all wrinkled.

"Because of the dreams?" he then asked. I nodded and looked into his big, sea green eyes.

"Well, if there is monsters and gods coming in the way for our plans we simply kick their butts." He said, trying to lighten the situation, which he did. I laughed and hugged him. He once again kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, no one can stop us, we are the ultimate duo, right?" I said and he laughed.

"Right, I mean, with your knowledge and my strength, we'll beat anyone!" he said and we both got an hysterical laugh attack.

"I love you Percy." I said after getting some air into my lungs again.

"And I love you." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

_**So it's starting to happen something, what do you think? I don't know about you, but I kind of miss the fighting ;) **_


	14. Chapter 13

**Leo**

I woke up feeling like a new born baby. After riding on Festus back for a couple of days it had been nice to sleep in my own bed. My siblings in the Hephaestus cabin had been really happy when I arrived back to camp. I got to know that after the war they had burn mine shroud and that Jake Mason had taken over my role as head counsellor for the cabin. But now, when I was back, he had given back the title to me again, which actually didn't mean so much to me.

Another thing that made me really happy was that Calypso seemed to adapt pretty well at camp. I had seen many talk with her and she seemed to enjoy it. But I too felt that it might had been too much at once. I mean, she had been on that island for a very long time, she wasn't used to talk to people.

I decided it was time to wake up, so I yawned and stretched my whole body. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall, 12 PM, and realized I had slept way over the time I used to. I decided to go and take a shower first and then maybe grab some breakfast, or brunch, cause of the time point.

After the shower I putted on some fresh clothes and my tool belt. The tool belt had managed to stay on me at the explosion, which made me happy. I had everything important in it and could always put more stuff in it, cause it was a magic tool belt. When I felt ready I walked up to the dining pavilion and took some cereals with milk and some orange juice.

While eating I saw Calypso walk towards me. She was having a white tee and blue jeans, which she practically had all the time, but she was always so stunningly beautiful. Her hair was braided and over her right shoulder and she had a cute smile on her face. When she was a couple of meters from me she laughed and looked at me.

"Don't you know it isn't nice to gape, especially with food in your mouth?" she said giving me a sarcastic smile. I swallowed my cereals fast and took a sip from my orange juice.

"No I didn't" I lied and felt how I blushed. Gods, Leo Valdez, you're being owned by a girl! She laughed and sat down across from me and inspected me. I ate my cereals and drank the juice while she was watching me. Then I walk to her side and reached out my hand.

"Want to go for a walk? I have to get Festus fixed, and there is only one place he'll fit." I said. She took my hand and we started to walk towards the forest. While we got to the beach I saw Jason and Piper sitting on the beach and cuddling. They saw us and waved to us, so we started walking towards them.

"Hello lovebirds." Jason said while stroking Piper's arm. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Hi. What are you doing?" I asked while I lay my arm around Calypsos waist. She leaned her head against my shoulder, which was a new thing for me, or yeah, the whole boyfriend thing was new for me.

"We didn't have anything to do, so we decided to do a 'Percy and Annabeth' and sit on the beach, which is pretty nice actually." Piper said and smiled against us with a white smile.

"Where are you going?" Jason wondered. Now when he had his glasses on he looked much smarter, which was pretty scary.

"Bunker 9, Festus has to get a big bowl of oil and tabasco sauce and some care. But see you guys later!"

They waved us off and we started to walk through the forest.

"Bunker 9, what's that?" Calypso said while looking at the surroundings we passed.

"You'll see, it's like my second home." I told her and she laughed.

When we came to the entrance of Bunker 9 I made a ball of fire in my right hand. Then I touched a button beside the door with the flame so it opened.

"You have to open the door with fire?" Calypso asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, it's some sort of defense mechanism. This bunker is from the Demigod Civil War which my siblings were in to build all kinds of stuff." I told her and led her into the Bunker. It looked like a big aircraft hangar and I had only be able to discover 1/3 of it, cause it was so big. In it there was a ton of different things and everything you needed was there, yeah, even some sandwiches.

When I came in I heard Festus clink his sounds and I went to him. He looked really bad and I realized that I had much work to do.

"Wow Festus, you really are a survivor." I said and started to put oil and tabasco in a mega bowl. When I gave it to him he immediately started to drink it and me and Calypso watched with joy as he finished it.

"He's like a big metallic pet." Calypso said while she leant against a working table and watched him while a smile played on her face. She was so beautiful and I couldn't understand how I, Leo Valdez, could have her as my girlfriend. She was way out of my league, but somehow she liked me, enough for her to escape from the island with me.

"Yeah, but I don't think I would like to play fetch with him." I joked and she laughed. She was so cute when she laughed.

I realized I was staring again so I started to look at Festus leg, which was broken. I immediately saw and felt what needed to be fix on him just by touching the bronze. I felt the wheels inside of him turn and creak, just like a machine should do. But while listening at these sounds I missed the ship, Argo II. It had been the best thing I ever built and it had been destroyed. I could maybe build it again, but I don't know if it would be as good as the old one or if I even would have the strength to do it. But I knew that people would help me if decided to build a new one, I was pretty sure about that. And I think it would come in handy.

"What you thinking about? You look like you're somewhere else and not here." Calypso asked while laying her hand on my shoulder. My hands stopped moving when she touched me. I had already repaired most of the leg, but there were so much damage that I had to replace most parts.

"Just focusing so much on Festus." I lied and continued to fix the rest.

"Leo, I know that was a lie." She said and I turned around and looked at her. She looked at me with caring eyes, I just couldn't lie to her.

"I miss Argo II. Such an amazing thing destroyed." I said and looked down at my now very dirty hands. She came closer and hugged me. It immediately felt better, just knowing the Argo was destroyed for a good cause. Calypso was the best thing that ever had happened to me and I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm really happy that you are here with me." I finally said. She looked me in the eyes and smiled a beautiful smile.

"And I'm really happy that you came and get me." She said and leant closer to kiss me.

_**You just have to love Caleo 3 such a beautiful couple :') **_


	15. Chapter 14

**Percy**

Chiron was scratching his beard after hearing me and Annabeth out. We had told him about our dreams and he looked somewhere at a spot behind us, probably trying to figure out what the dreams meant. I didn't like the look on his face cause I recognized it. He often looked like that when he had bad news to tell.

"Could you sleep after the dream?" he asked us. I looked at Annabeth cause I didn't know if I wanted to tell him that she slept in my cabin afterwards, but she just nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Well… I just felt something was really wrong when I woke up, so I ran straight to the Athena cabin." I started and looked down at my hands, trying to avoid Chiron's eyes. "There I found Annabeth crying in her sleep. Her siblings didn't know what to do, so I just tried to calm her down so she could wake up. The others started to ask me what to do, cause she was still in some kind of chock afterwards. So I decided that I didn't want to lose sight of her and carried her to my cabin were she slept."

First Chiron looked really confused, then he sighed and leant back in the wheelchair. I was actually worried for a second that he was angry at us for breaking the camp rules.

"I guess this was an exception, but you should have asked first." He then said. I relaxed a bit, glad that he had taken it so easy. I didn't want to know what he would have done otherwise…

"What if we get these dreams again? Should we just ignore each other?" Annabeth asked with a frustrated voice. It sounded like she wanted to sleep with me, and the thought made me blush a little. I wanted to sleep with her too, cause it felt like I could keep her safe, but it was really nice having her there too.

"I can't just let you sleep together. If the other campers found out there would be a problem." Chiron explained. He scratched his beard again and looked at us both.

"Do you have any idea of who the voice in the dream could be?" Annabeth asked curiously and leant back into the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. But if you have more dreams you have to tell me." Chiron said with a concerned voice again and looked at us. I looked at Annabeth, and the look at her face told me she was trying to think out a solution. I looked down at my hands. What if this really was a new threat? What would happen with me and Annabeth? We would probably go out and save the world, again, but it was something that didn't really feel quite right…

"I thought that after this war you would be left alone. You have done more than any other demigod have ever done without getting killed. But I guess I was wrong, I'm really sorry." Chiron said and looked at us with sorrow in his eyes. I looked at Annabeth, she was looking really sad and just nodded as an answer.

"But now, please go, I have lot to think about." He then said and I rose from the sofa and started to go out. When I walked down the stairs I looked down to the ocean. Maybe dad knew something we didn't know? I thought of going down to the beach and take a swim, maybe trying to contact dad, but decided he wasn't gonna answer, like always.

Annabeth slipped her hand in mine and I looked down at her. Couldn't just every god and monster out in this crazy world just let us be alone? We had already been through enough. Tartarus was gonna leave a big scar on us both and it was a miracle we even got out of there. I was so happy to have her by my side.

"What you thinking at?" I asked her out of curiosity while we walked towards the beach.

"I want to know who the voice belonged to. I didn't recognize it." She answered and I stopped and looked at her.

"Annabeth, you need to relax." I told her and she sighed.

"I just can't get it out of my head Percy… What about all our plans?"

"They will always be there Wise Girl, no matter what."

First she looked at me, maybe with sadness, but she looked kind of disoriented. I didn't want her to feel sad and all I really wanted was to start a brand new life with her in New Rome.

"What do you mean?" she asked and now I could see a little smile play on her lips.

"I don't care how many damn gods and monsters comes in our way, we will always have our plans, and if not, we'll just make new ones. I just know one thing, wanna know?" I asked and smiled at her.

"Maybe." She said and laughed. I laughed too and hugged her.

"My future will be with you, that I'm sure of Wise Girl." I said and kissed her. She got closer to me and our lips synced. What I said was true, I didn't see any other future then being with her. She meant everything to me, nothing could change that. For a moment our problem drifted away and everything that mattered was that we were okay and together.

_**I don't know… but it feels like I make Chiron look like a grumpy old man xD haha, but hope you like it! :D**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Jason**

I was walking close to the woods when I saw Nico and Will Solace. They were sitting on a rock in the woods and talked. It was so strange to see, cause I had never seen Nico look so happy before. I knew there was something going on between them and I wasn't the only one thinking that. It was amazing he'd finally found someone that liked him. I was still worried for him after the experience in Croatia when we tried getting Diocletian's scepter. Cupid, the god of desire, affection and erotic love, had forced him to tell me about his crush on Percy. I'd been so angry on the god, but so chocked when he told me, that I didn't do anything about the god.

I stood there watching them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and got surprised when I saw Percy.

"Weren't you with Annabeth a moment ago?" I asked and looked at Nico and Will again. It was actually the first time anyone saw them hanging out this _close_ to each other.

"Yeah, but she had to check some blueprints." He said with a little sadness in his voice. It was obvious that he didn't wanna go away from her, he'd acted that way since their trip to Tartarus. I was really happy he was alive, cause he was my best buddy.

"I'm sorry 'bout that… it's my blueprints, but I asked her to check them." I confessed and Percy hit me for fun on the arm. I laughed and realized we maybe should let Nico and Will be alone. I put my hands in my pockets and started to walk away from the woods. Percy was doing the same and walked beside me.

"So, have you talked any with Leo?" Percy asked while he played with a little ball of water that hovered in the air above his hand.

"A little, but he's been kind of busy with Calypso and all…" I admitted and kicked a stone over the green. I made it float on some air and it came back to me in high speed, but I caught it with my hand. I started playing with it the same way Percy did with the water.

"I don't get it how Leo got her from that island…" Percy said and rolled the water between his fingers.

"He's really smart, I don't think we actually know how smart he is." I said and laughed a bit. Percy nodded in agreement. There was something that bothered him, I could see his eyebrows get wrinkled more and more.

"Jason, I think there is something new coming up." He admitted before I could ask. I looked at him with big eyes.

"Are you kidding? Already?" I exclaimed and stopped outside the dining pavilion.

"Me and Annabeth had nightmares last night, they were the usual ones, but with a twist." He said and told me the rest. I looked around us to see if there was someone that could listen, but there wasn't. I saw fear in his eyes when he told me about Annabeth's dream. I understood him, cause it was my biggest fear too, that I one day might hurt Piper or the others.

"But Jason, there was something else Annabeth dreamt of..." Percy continued and looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Something's wrong with your father, he's losing his power."

I looked at him, chocked about what he just said. He told me the whole dream and I felt how my strength faded away while he told me. When he said the last word he just stood there and looked at me, judging if I could handle it or not.

"So… you told Chiron?" I asked and looked at him. He nodded and threw away the ball of water and it landed in a glass on the table.

"He didn't have any idea of what it is… he needs more info or something." He answered and looked really concerned. I felt sorry for him, he'd been through so much. I wish he and Annabeth would live long enough so they would get kids, if they were planning to settle down in New Rome.

"Well… I guess we'll find out soon what we are dealing with." I said and pounded him on the shoulder as a friendly gest. He smiled and laughed a bit.

"So you'll help us fight if something comes up?" he asked and looked at me with more hope in his eyes and a playful smile on his lips.

"Of course bro, why wouldn't I?" I said and we did a fist bump and laughed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Frank**

I flew over the camp as an eagle and when I came above the monster I transformed into a gorilla and smashed the head of it. The yellow dust flew all around me and when I got back my control I transformed back to Frank. I took my bow and shot a couple of arrows in an empousai that almost killed a camper. It looked at me with an evil grin and I dragged my _gladius_, ready to attack it. It tried to attack me at my left side but I just jumped out of the way and stabbed it in the neck with my sword. It screamed and jumped away from me. I watched its moves and it tried once again to attack me on the left side. I just rolled under it and managed to stab it in the stomach and it exploded in yellow dust.

On my right side Reyna was fighting. She looked really fast when she slashed monster after monster. Her fight face was on and I knew better then to go in the way of her, it could hurt a lot.

"Frank! A little help here!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see Dakota fight off some harpies, but it didn't look too good. He had a big bleeding scar on his right cheek and I could see how he shook of exhaustion. I transformed to a leopard and jumped at one of the creatures and ripped its throat of and it too exploded to yellow dust. Another harpy attacked me while I transformed back to human. It scratched my chest and I held back a scream. I felt the blood seep through my shirt.

"You'll pay for that bird!" I screamed and slashed my _gladius_ at it. It flew away and attacked me again, but I just simply jumped up in the air and became an eagle. I hunted the harpy down and caught it in my enormous claws. It screamed and tried to get away from me, but I just pushed it down against the ground so hard it died.

At the ground I became Frank again and slashed through a couple of monsters. I could sometimes see Hazel slay some monster on Arion's back. No one could possibly see them while they moved, cause the horse was so fast.

When there was only 5 or 7 monsters left Reyna and I stood side by side and looked at the rest of the monsters.

"You ready?" she asked with a grin on her face. As an answer I turned into a bear and attacked the rest. We slashed through them and after just a couple of minutes we stood there, bloody and exhausted.

It was the second time this week the camp got attacked by a group of monsters. It was like Gaea's last followers, cause we didn't think the monster would do anything by them self.

"Frank, you are really hurt." Hazel said while she came towards me. When she said it I felt the pain in my chest and I looked down on my wound. My Camp Jupiter shirt was soaked in blood and I started shivering. Hazel gave me some ambrosia and I ate it. It tasted like grandma's noodle soup. Haze started to look at the wound and relaxed.

"You haven't lost too much blood, so it's good." She said and I inspected her.

"Are you okay?" I asked and smiled. She nodded and kissed my nose tip. We started all to go back to our cohorts. I washed and sipped some nectar from a bottle. Then I sat down at my bed and thought of the fight we just had. There was something that wasn't right. There were many rumors at camp that said something new is coming up.

I had hoped that Jason would have more information about it when he came, but he had Iris Messaged us early this morning that something big had happened at Camp Half Blood and that he would come as it was planned at first and not today. He didn't say what had happened, cause he'd been so happy, but obviously it was something big. He promised to tell us doe, but when I don't know.

I started to think about a dream I had last night. It was so strange, cause all I had seen was a big golden hammer and a tree with gigantic roots that looked like something from a fairytale. It did make me think a little, what if it meant something? It was really strange, cause it was the first dream I had since the war. But I just thought it might be my mind getting all stressed up.

_**Okay guys… now I might have some problems getting up new chapters. I will have a ton of homework to do and I have actually posted every chapter I had written, so it might take some time till a new chapter pops up :/ I'll try to write as much as I can, but it will be tough… and I want it to be good. But I hope you'll enjoy a little Frank action and have a nice weekend! :D**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Annabeth**

At dinner Chiron told us we were gonna have Capture the flag tomorrow after the dinner. I directly started to plan who I wanted on my team. Of course Percy, but I went directly after dinner and asked the Apollo, Hephaestus and Hermes cabin to be on our team. They agreed, like they always did. The minor gods and goddesses cabins always got split up in half, so I didn't go and ask them.

I was walking with a blueprint in my hands displaying a shrine for the Roman minor goddess Fortuna, goddess of fate. It wasn't really anything special, so I didn't change any on it. Jason had done a great job making blueprints for _every_ minor god and goddess, which was a really hard job. But as a _Pontifex Maximus_, the highest priest in New Rome, he had to do it and he'd swear on the river Styx that he was gonna do it.

I walked towards my cabin when Piper waved towards me. I smiled and waved back. I thought of telling her about the dreams me and Percy had, but I decided not to talk about it yet.

"Hi Annabeth? What are you doing?" she asked and smiled.

"Looking at Jason's blueprints. He's doing a really great job with them, cause I don't want to change anything on them." I said and Piper agreed.

"He's been up like every night just to fix those blueprints." She said and we started to walk towards my cabin. When we came to it I laid the blueprint in the stack were the other I already had seen laid.

We started to walk towards our hill and we sat down and talked. It was nice to have Piper as a friend. She was an amazing listener and we'd been through so much together that we trusted each other. In the back of my head the thought of telling her about the dreams appeared and I sighed.

"What is it?" Piper immediately asked. I started playing with the grass and told her about the dreams. She didn't interrupt me while I told her, and I appreciated it. When I was done she sighed and looked over the camp.

"I knew it would happen soon." She just said and I looked at her with a confused look. Did she know something was happening?

"What do you mean?" I asked and she took her knife Katoptris in her hands. She looked at the blade and sighed.

"I don't know, I just get this bad feeling every time I look at this knife…" she said with sorrow in her eyes. I knew she felt uncertain after the blade stopped showing images of things that might happen in the future. But it felt strange that she still could sense strange thing just by looking at it…

"Strange, well, I hope it's just some kind of 'normal' nightmare…" I said and looked down at camp. Outside the pavilion I saw Calypso and Leo sitting in the grass and cuddling. It was strange to see Leo with a girl, but I was actually really happy for him.

I was still uncertain what Percy saw in Calypso, but as I saw it she was a cute girl. Okay, she was actually a minor goddess, but she couldn't do anything while she was at camp. But it irritated me that she before had a 'fling' for Percy. Not to mention I thought he was dead when he was on that island with her…

"What do you think Frank and Hazel will say when they hear he's alive?" Piper suddenly asked. She had probably looked where my eyes was looking.

"They don't know?" I asked surprisingly. I thought Jason had said it to them when he called to tell them that he wouldn't come today. Piper didn't smile when she shook her head. I sighed and rose to my feet.

"Where you going?" Piper asked confused and started to walk after me.

"I think Leo should Iris Message New Rome." I said and walk towards Leo and Calypso. When they saw me I waved. They smiled both at me and said hi. They looked really cute together, I had to admit that.

"How's it going?" I asked and crouched in front of them.

"I just told her what a cellphone is." Leo said and Calypso nodded.

"It's a really big change huh?" I asked her and laughed. She too laughed and nodded.

"Hephaestus updated me sometimes when he visited, but it's a different thing to see it in real life." She said and I nodded. I looked back at Leo, which now was playing with Calypso's hair. He looked so relaxed.

"Leo, you should Iris Message New Rome. They don't know you live." I said, a bit sad, cause Frank, Hazel and Reyna thought he was dead at this moment. He looked at me with a confused look.

"Dammit! I knew there was something I had forgotten." He said and buried his face in his hands.

"You can borrow the fountain up in the Big House." I said and he started walking away with fast steps. Piper sat down next to Calypso and they started to talk.

"I'm gonna go and see what Percy is up to." I said and they nodded. I started walking to the Poseidon cabin and when I arrived he was lying on his bed, snoring. I smiled at the sight of my boyfriend, thinking of the first time I saw him.

I walk to the bed and laid down beside him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep while hearing his breathing.

_**So here is a new chapter! I think this one is kind of boring, but I didn't really know what else to write right now. But I hope you'll like it anyway! :D**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Piper**

Jason hugged me from behind while we stood at the roof of his cabin, our secret spot. It was soon bedtime, so we just stood there and looked over the Long Island Sound.

"I wonder how Frank and the others in New Rome felt when Leo Iris Messaged them." I wondered and Jason laughed. He was so much happier now and I didn't need to worry all too much about him.

"I think they were probably in chock for a while… I mean, their friend just magically appeared in a cloud in front of them." He said and I too laughed a bit. I turned around in his grip and pressed my lips against his. It started to tingle in my body, probably cause Jason liked it, I hoped.

"I love you Jason, I have to go to the cabin now." I said and kissed him one last time. He sighed and hugged me harder so I couldn't move. I laughed and tried to get away.

"Jason, the harpies are gonna guard soon. You don't want me to get eaten by them, or?" I asked and he laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"You have a point there Pipes." He said and released me from him. I kissed him one last time on the lips and went as fast as I could to my cabin. Just as I shut the door I could hear the harpies come and I could breathe out in relief. I changed into my pajamas, a white linen and short yellow softy shorts. As I laid down in the bed and said good night to everyone I yawned and closed my eyes. I immediately fell asleep.

I started dreaming, and it was one of the strangest dreams I ever have dreamt. First I stood in front of this huge tree with really long roots. First I didn't see anything odd with it, but when I looked closer I saw different buildings on it. But it was no normal tree, cause when I looked even closer I saw a big rainbow on it and a flood. I was really curious what this thing was, but I couldn't move.

"_You, daughter of Aphrodite, and your friends have to come and help us. The hammer I lost and we need help from heroes to get it back."_

When the voice said it I saw this enormous hammer come towards me. It was big, really big, and it shined so much I had to squint. All I saw was its leather handle.

I woke up, shivering. Mitchell, one of my brothers, was standing over me and looked concerned.

"Nightmares?" he asked and sighed. I sat up and buried my face in my hands. What was that? That was so strange and I had this strange feeling in the back of my head…

"Yeah…" I said and took a shaky breath, but I wasn't sure that was a nightmare. He managed a little smile and said good night, then he walked over to his bunk. I sat in my bed for maybe an hour or so, thinking about the dream. Seriously, that was not like any dream I ever had… that was like a different universe. And what the voice said about the hammer… how could a hammer be so important? Okay, the hammer I saw in my dream, it just radiated power…

I finally decided to get some sleep, worried I might dream again, but I was so tired. When I woke up again I went to take a shower and get ready for the day.

When we were eating breakfast Chiron reminded everyone that tonight we were gonna have Capture the flag. I actually looked forward to it, we hadn't done it since the war.

When everyone had eaten breakfast they went to their routines, but I ran to Percy, Annabeth and Jason and told them to gather at the free time at the beach. I had to tell them about the dream. They had all wondered what I wanted and why I couldn't tell them now, but I just said I couldn't tell them in public. I didn't want people to worry so much, but I wondered if I should tell Chiron to, cause I knew this was helping info about the dreams Annabeth and Percy had last night.

I shook out all the thoughts and started to walk towards the stables for my first daily activity, pegasi riding.

_**It's been kind of a full day, but I managed to get together a chapter for you guys! :D and I'm actually kind of satisfied how good it was (or?) :') I just want to say thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot to me! :D **_


End file.
